Dryers are sometimes used to remove moisture from compressed air downstream of the compression process. Certain prior art dryers incorporate refrigerant based systems or desiccant based systems to remove moisture from compressed air. Some existing dryer systems have various shortcomings relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.